1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barrier structure, and more particularly to a barrier plate for highways that has high flexibility, rigidity, weathering, anti-erosion, and lightweight so as to enhance protective function, and may provide warning and guiding effect by attaching reflective elements thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventional barrier for highways is generally made of metal in a punching manner and may cooperate with cement columns to form elongated continuous protection structures. Since the barrier for highways made of metal is hard and lacks flexibility, a great shock can not be effectively absorbed while a car crashes it, lowering protective effect. Moreover, in recycling process, the damaged barrier can not be reproduced due to its hardness. Although the warning structure of the conventional barrier includes reflective paints painted thereon, it will peel off easily after repeated use, decreasing warning and guiding function. Likewise, because the government is short of sufficient budget, the conventional optronics facilities on highways, e.g., power supply, power line, can not be constructed completely, resulting in deficient illumination and communication equipments. What is worse if some emergency situations happen, maydays will be accordingly delayed. The prior art barrier for highways is always designed in a single color manner, having a dull appearance.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.